Busbars refer to thick strips of metal (e.g., copper or aluminum) that conduct electricity within an electrical system often carrying high current or requiring low inductance. Sometimes busbars from two separate electrical systems need to be connected to transfer electricity between the two electrical systems. The most common method for attaching busbars together has been to use fasteners. Another approach to attach busbars together is to use a sliding-style connector that pushes on the adjoining two busbars from the side. The sliding-style connector relies on a louvered interface to ensure adequate electrical contact and mechanical retention.